Eye of the Beholder
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Fed up with Dr. Drakken, Shego decides to establish a desirable partnership with Monkey Fist, who is bewitched by the green-skinned siren - but will she really leave her employer? Second in the Goddess and Monkey Series.
1. Partners

**After so many KP fics up, and many of them involving the notorious Monkey Master, now I finally present the long-awaited continuation of "The Goddess and the Monkey". To keep it short, Shego and Monkey Fist establish a new partnership - and a lust-filled one at that - while the green-skinned vixen herself evaluates her relationship with the mad scientist who always fails at his schemes to take over the world.**

 **Last time I mentioned that "Monty's Precious Lover" by ZanpaktosInLove was number one inspiration; lately I've engrossed myself in Coin of Light and Darkness' "Monkey Adventures" series, and all are inspiring, sweet, adventurous and filled with such emotion. :D**

 **Nothing belongs to me.**

Chapter One

Partners

When Lord Monkey Fist and his team of monkey ninjas came across the word getting out in regardings of a valuable microchip, he'd had the false belief that it could be valuable in some way to becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master. The problem was that others were after that thing, and what a foolish error that had turned out to be.

He had been the first to grab the chip - only to find it inside Stoppable's naked mole rat, and the little rodent was alone without his master, even if Possible herself was still in the picture. He would have painfully tore the chip from the rodent's stomach, spilled liver and spleen in the process, if that redheaded little minx hadn't jumped into his property in the French Alps.

Dare he add that the other competition was mad golfer Duff Killigan and a...a ferocious female in green and black who fired from her hands? Fiske could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere, even heard of her - and then he recognized her as Dr. Drakken's sidekick? While the azure-skinned scientist himself wasn't compared to Kim Possible in terms of defeat, his sidekick was by far exceeding of Ron Stoppable. Lord Fiske remembered her name, but decided that it did not truly matter - at least, until he returned home only to find that he had been _followed._

What was it about her that set him on fire? She got in his way as well as Killigan; the both of them being toppled over by his monkeys as well as himself - yet at the same time when he stood his stance, aided with his loyal little simians, his eyes made contact with burning, dark emeralds in a pale face tinted with light green, a thick mane of ebony highlighted with shimmering green flying out behind her, and a strong body of feminine power whirled away from Possible and the rodent with the chip in its body to face him, ready to fight him over the prize. He would love nothing more than to have a personal fight with her - but he found himself ensnared with her and Killigan as well as the monkey ninjas in the golfer's parachute, all three of them losing to the teenager once again.

It was the green-skinned woman who got them all free, and they all would have fallen to their deaths if his monkey ninjas did not join forces and aid in pulling them all to safety at the Eiffel Tower. In his days as an archaeologist, Lord Fiske had paid work-related visits to Paris, but never did he ever bring a woman with him. Romance was never his forte; several times he bedded in university, only for it to end when their true intentions came to light in that it involved trying to bite into his inheritance. Young Monty long ago gave up on such things and concentrated on his own destiny.

However, when he locked eyes with Shego, and seethed at her audacity to follow him to his home, breaking in and then approaching him with the "offer to work together" - he had to confess that he was stunned to his body's core. There turned out to be more, as he found himself smoldered into her eyes which could have come from a volcanic element. He hissed at her, wondering why she would want to approach him like this, and what ulterior motives she might harbor. For all he knew, she might want a go at what he had left of his fortune; he wouldn't be surprised because it was all women cared about in his days. Fiske worked alone, save for his monkey minions, and Bates had long since abandoned him. He was destined to be the Ultimate Monkey Master, to rule the world; who else would understand that?

 _She_ did.

Green siren - that was what she was, and that was what he called her. Because she was; she was powerful and...dare he say beautiful? Beauty was one of life's characteristics he never paid mind to, believed it wasn't as important. Yet that was exactly what she was: a beautiful, fiery siren...and a _goddess_ he would worship.

"You struck my fancy back in France when we crossed paths against Kim Possible and her friend's rodent."

He struck her fancy, she said. Indeed, unsaid, so had she. She struck him as an equal power unlike any force or human being in the world. He had the Mystical Monkey Power whilst she had whatever her strange powers were; it looked like fire or plasma at least that she emitted from her fingertips. He was intrigued and longed to know how she acquired her impressive abilities - and with those impressive abilities did she best him as soon as he learned enough from her if not everything, while he took the precaution and ordered his monkey minions to tie her down...but she stunned him by freeing herself and then taking him on.

Fiske had asked her why she was a mere lackey when she seemed to have the talents to be so much more than that. "Well, monkey man," she'd drawled, damning him with her batting lashes, "let's say that I am tired of being an underestimated sidekick and want a man more than my current employer, but I can't leave Dr. D just yet. But it doesn't stop me from going for the goal."

Just like him - she was just like him in being eager to do anything to get what she wanted. He supposed he could use her as a...partner after all. But there had been more matters to settle first. He tested her, wanted her to beat him - and she had. Even if it cost his dignity.

But it resulted in so much more than a simple agreement. Dare he repeat the words in correct terms without flushing in his flesh and pumping blood between his legs?

He might have wanted her, desired her as her body dared to bring his to life, but she had to prove herself one more time when it came to world domination. She might have her own reasons, however they would be, and he had the Mystical Monkey Power. Sidekicks went with the flow, so that would make it much easier if she chose to believe in the power.

Lord Fiske did not remember feeling a fire like this when he found himself bound in his own bed, letting her take the control right after he had a taste of her silken skin, her tempting breast and her succulent lips - everything about her was nothing he ever experienced before in years. In bed, she was fierce and driven as he was, allowing him to say yes to her offer, but as he said, there was more to discuss. They had all the time in the world - but there was still her employer to deal with.

~o~

 _"I'm not answering your offer just because of this...but I suppose we could come to an agreement. I'd be honored if you could assist me when the time comes, and I'll see if I can do the same. Mystical Monkey Power will someday soon be mine, and we will defeat Team Possible once and for all."_

And she'd thought he'd never agree. She'd riled him up, revved his engine - you name it - and dominated him in bed after beating him in a personal stroke. If there were any regrets to have about following him here across the continent, she had none so far, even though it was only the first day.

She looked at him over her shoulder. His genetically engineered hands - the work of DNAmy, none other - were released from his bonds and was sleeping undisturbed. Just moments ago he had been wild and raw with her, calling her his goddess, his siren - two different phrases that got her own engine going because, as she told herself before, no man ever declared her as such. Several fawned over her in the eyes, but lingering too long in the wrong way and they were good as targets for her plasma fury. But not this one laying beside her beneath silk and fur, naked as she was, and snoring lightly. The sun was beginning to set over the landscape.

Shego turned over on her side as she continued to watch Monty Fiske slumber. His rugged features were intensified by the rays on the verge of streaming over them. He might be mostly human with a quarter of animal in him, but there was also something tender about him at the present. She never stayed in a man's bed this way long enough to warm and melt the way she was now. There was a part of her that got angry at this; she hadn't ever done this for love in any sense, because where was love when she and her brothers needed it?

She might be hard as a rock, but inside she was more than that. Drakken had seen this side of her, but she couldn't say it was more than the employer-employee relationship. In some aspects, admittedly, she looked up to him like a father. She'd recklessly left her brothers, the only family she ever had, because she was tired of being the freak outcast and only female in the Go Team, and in addition, she savored independence which she rarely had the luxury of. Looking at this man whose bed she now shared, she automatically assumed he must be the same as her.

So, this much she knew thus far: neither of them wanted to experience real emotion, only flesh-on-flesh contact.

Secondly: he might be more brilliant than Dr. D in terms of intellect, given he had powers not of the world, just like her. But while hers had been acquired via the meteor crashing onto her and her brothers - and turned her skin green, marking her as the more otherworldly one - she wondered what his story was.

And third: half of her, not dominating her reason, believed strongly she found an equal.

Lord Monty Fiske - that was his name. He was a nobleman, and a former explorer and scholar, that much she gathered. He was once respected, maybe until he got tired of his life and wanted more, like she had. They were both villains in the world's eyes now, but they were themselves now, and it mattered most. The thrill...the freedom...but also Kim Possible.

Her body might be tired, but her mind was restless, and her curiosity to explore the castle before its owner woke got the best of her. She'd never been afraid of anything - except that one time she found herself in the unknown when she decided to leave her family. She'd never been on her own before, but it had been a risk worth taking. Drakken found her, took her in, and gave her everything she needed - and in return, she was his sidekick. Sometimes she regretted it because they were often taken down by the little wannabe herself and that dopey sidekick who kept losing his pants.

Shego found a red fabric laying over a chair; picking it up, she saw it was some kimono, and it was an exquisite red trimmed and stitched with gold. The feel of it settled over her skin like fresh rain.

His monkeys weren't around when she stepped out of the bedroom and looked around the hallway, the shadows becoming greater as the sun continued to vanish beneath the horizon. He liked to live the old-fashioned way, which irritated her a little. But it wasn't like she couldn't find a flashlight or something around. This place had minimal electricity, in addition. He needed to be made a little more up-to-date.

Surprisingly, she found a very old book lying on a table against the wall, showing a Japanese-styled sword with so many words nearly washed out but otherwise clear enough. Interested, she found herself tenderly turning the pages and becoming captured in this fine piece of weaponry. She never really needed this kind of defense because of her powers, but this...

"The Lotus Blade."

His voice sounded behind her, and she raised her head, not surprised that he would have awoken eventually. The sight of him - he was in a black silk robe that was opened to show enough of his abdomen. He smirked when he took in her glimpsing at his finding. "The Lotus Blade," he repeated, marching her way until he was directly beside her, "is the vital key to what I am striving to accomplish. It unlocks the Mystical Monkey Power which I have spent a lifetime pursuing."

"Oooh, I'd love to hear more," Shego cooed, turning her whole body around to face him, watching as he carefully picked up the book in both hands, cradling it like it was his child, the adoration in his eyes matching. "Can you trust me enough to tell me the entire story about the monkey magic?" She batted her lashes at him.

He chuckled. "Will you at least promise not to laugh? The last thing I want is to be called crazy, like my old valet used to."

"Oh, what did he say? That you wanted to grow yourself a monkey tail, hands and feet and swing from tree to tree?" She had to make the joke just for the fun of it, but that was not what he wanted to hear. His eyes darkened along with the line of his mouth. Apparently he did not have much of a sense of humor - or so she thought until his lips twitched from the corner of his mouth. A rumble escaped his lips.

"Not quite, but close enough. Anyway, the legends of the Mystical Monkey Power have been in my family for generations, but never quite taken seriously until I happened across them one day following the death of my father. He taught me everything I know, but it was all myself when I found myself enchanted by _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ \- Monkey Kung Fu," he told her with an ear-to-ear smirk that she couldn't help but admire, and that was as far as she would go.

She had to laugh. "You taught yourself...Monkey Kung Fu?"

Monty closed the book and held it close to him. "I did, but I happened to gather the basics at a very old school in Yamanouchi, Japan - which I intend to return to very soon," he told her with a little gleam in his eyes. "I would love for you to accompany me there, if you are up for a trip - and so we can get to know each other more."

~o~

Over the next couple of days, he and Shego poured over his texts and everything he had. She was more hungry for knowledge than he expected she'd be; he never knew very many women in his life to actually share his passions, but she wasn't an archaeologist like he. What she told him, she had a degree in child psychology, but she didn't get the chance to apply for a position when she was discovered along with Dr. Drakken and was placed on the wanted list in a total of eleven states.

What had he been thinking when he thought she might not match up to him?

Spice, fire - everything he knew he had in himself, he told her. He was not sure what was happening now, and it had only been a couple days, but somehow, he thought his soul recognized hers from the very first day. She was his match, and she proved equal to him even if she did not master the art of _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ as he...but she did have the nasty occasional habit of attempting to kick him where he was most vulnerable as she did the first time. That was the man's most sacred place, and Monkey Fist was not sure how much longer he would be able to take that.

There were a few times he watched her practice with the monkey ninjas, and even formed a bond with a few of them; Chippy was one of them. It was amazing how they had been the ones to restrain her when she broke into his castle, but now they seemed to like her because she was a fantastic sparring partner and teacher to them.

As he would watch her move, compared to the way she moved in bed, how driven she was, aggressive and yet careful - much like himself - Monty had to wonder once more why he decided to allow himself be charmed by her. Maybe it was the animal inside him; she didn't have anything genetically primal acquired from doing the business he had with DNAmy. Or was it something else...?

That was not the only matter bothering him. It was the fact that she knew his name - the one he was given at birth - and he did not know _hers_. But she would not tell him. "Why not?" he'd asked her at the end of the first day, to which she shrugged with one shoulder.

"You might laugh at it. It was laughed upon when I was younger, but just because I've grown up does not mean the memory goes away just like that."

A part of him was angered that she did not trust him enough with her birth name, and he wanted to know so badly in spite of himself, but he did not push her. Instead, they carried on the way they would: daily training, a session in bed at the end of the day, but that was not all. At times he would sit by the fire going through various books that were not related to ancient history, but from classic authors of the day. They were content with a relaxing cup of tea and each other's embrace, not worried about impressing each other.

"I think I enjoy your company more than Drakken's," Shego told him as she leaned her head against his chest. At the contact, his heartbeat began to pick up faster than its normal pace.

Monty Fiske could not remember the last time anyone told him they enjoyed his company, so to avoid sounding sappy, he relished the compliment - if you could call it such. He only exhaled in response and leaned into her, capturing the rich and spicy scent of her, earthy toned and intoxicating his senses. By God, this woman...this was nothing along the lines of those sweet-toned fairytales his mother used to read to him; no, this was perfect and real in its own way.

It seemed he truly did find a soul mate in such a fierce female. Whether it was fate or not did not matter now, nor did the episode with Possible and the rodent truly have anything to do with it; she made the right choice to come to him.

~o~

She was in her jet when she finally contacted Drakken after numerous ignoring of his calls. He loathed being ignored, had the temper tantrum like a child, but she put up with him enough. "Sorry about that, Dr. D," she mocked, leaning back in her seat. "To say I was hung up would be an understatement."

 _"Well, do me a favor and come back?"_ he barked. _"That was not nice to leave me hanging like that, Shego. Who was the one to take you in, and who have you repaid by leaving for three days?"_

She laughed, but it was not meant to be funny. "Like I said, I was sorry. I couldn't get the damned chip because of Kimmy again, and there was a little competition."

His face fell. _"Please don't tell me Duff Killigan was involved."_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but yeah. And so was a very...interesting monkey mutant man whose attention I got now," Shego told him slyly, winking suggestively that it made him reel back with both hands before him.

 _"T.M.I, yo! Too much for me to imagine!"_ She burst out laughing; she hadn't even explained further, and already he figured out what she had been up to. _"So, was that why you've been ignoring my calls? Punching around and sleeping around with - what's his name, if I may inquire?"_

"Well, he goes by the name of Monkey Fist." In her mind, Lord Montgomery Fiske otherwise known as Monty to her. That was all Drakken needed to know, at least for now. "So, is there a reason you're calling me?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "Another of your stupid schemes?"

Drakken's jaw dropped, and he gasped in outrage. _"Shego, my schemes are NOT stupid! You just got to keep trying until one day you succeed, remember?"_ he reminded her, and she tried not to roll her eyes. His insufferable goofy grin was back on his face. _"I actually do need you, my tough little sidekick. Meet me back at the lair. We are packing up and taking a little trip...to Canada."_

 **When Shego makes the joke about growing a tail, hands and feet was a reference to a moment between Bates and Fiske in "The Monkey's Valet" by VampireNaomi, after the lord himself injures his hand in the process of getting the third jade monkey and decides he wants to become something that a normal man never would - and we all know what that is. ;)**

 **Shego and Fiske are really becoming drawn to each other, sparring together and delving into his research together - and all these little simple things of bonding before the fire. It shows more to their sides, doesn't it? They really are fighting what's obviously growing between them. I'm doing my best not to rush anything even though it was there from the beginning. If no one read "The Goddess and the Monkey", I recommend it because it takes place before this one.**

 **The details about Shego and her brothers as well as her and Drakken are also in thanks to Coin of Light and Darkness' "Monkey Adventures" series.**


	2. Power

Chapter Two

Power

"He wants you to come with him to Canada," he stated as they sat across from each other in the lounge and once again before the fireplace, the monkey ninjas elsewhere and preparing dinner for them both, which she could have done herself. She wasn't a bad cook, if you asked Dr. D. Thinking about him made her feel a mixture of emotions as she looked across at the man who had become her new associate in days, in more ways than one.

Shego nodded wordlessly, turning her attention from him to gaze at the warm glowing flames. There was one true fond memory she recalled with her brothers when they were children, camping beneath the treehouse and pitching a fire that had to be kept small in case it spread by accident and took them all as well as their sanctuary. "Something about a weather machine," she told Monty somberly. "Each time something like this happens, we promise each other we'd make sure Kim Possible does not catch on - and by now I know what a disappointment it is." And every day she got closer to calling her evil career down the toilet.

He sniffed and leaned back. "I never confess to anyone other than myself, but I feel such utter disappointment every time she sends me to the wolves herself. Not a day goes by where I don't wish I could just remove her head and be done with it - and same with that monkey-phobic buffoon who acquired the Mystical Monkey Power for himself," he snarled, making her giggle. His eyes flash. "Just what is so funny about this?"

"Her sidekick hates monkeys?"

"He made that loud and clear, yes! I wish I could kill him myself most of all! I'm the Monkey Master, not Stoppable!" Monty raged, slamming his fists on the arms of his chair, lips drawing back in his snarl. "As soon as I destroy him once I have the Lotus Blade, only I will stand on this earth as Supreme Monkey Ruler!"

His voice bounced off the walls as he stood to his feet and let loose his laugh that called his minions to stand before him and screech for him, bowing and then leaping up and down with utter worship and excitement. Looking up at him in his might, Shego felt her nerves ignite and cause herself to nearly jump out of her own seat. He was just so...passionate. He would not stop until he got what he wanted, and that was to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. He'd told her all the stories of how the cheer squad always tried to stop him, and he would always plot his revenge by seeking another artifact. There was always a Mystical Monkey treasure to hunt over the globe; never say never.

On her part, she thrilled in all of this even though she was still a firm science believer. But if she saw anything magical happen before her eyes, then she would change her beliefs. She never told Monty this, but he might have read it from her crystal clear.

"Sounds fun," she told him, crossing her legs and trying to sound completely enthusiastic, before she let the mood change altogether. "If only I could go with you. I'm so...confused. Drakken is still my boss, and I've ignored him long enough."

Monty's excitement died when his sharp blue gaze returned to her. Slumping back into his chair, he tapped his finger on his temple. "Sense of betrayal," he noted, and she nodded, guiltily admitting it.

"I don't regret coming here," Shego said softly, "but I feel like I acted too harshly on him. He drives me insane, I do the same - but he's like a father to me. He gave me everything while I returned the favor by helping him. He's the only family I have in the present. I have to go back to him..." Something inside her clenched, and she hated it. She had never felt so sick and vulnerable. The last few days of being with him had caused something in her to slowly change drastically so.

"I understand."

Monty's response shocked her. He spoke it too easily; the disappointment and understanding in his eyes was evident as well as in his voice. "You cannot betray the one you solemnly promise yourself to," he went on, the intensity of his eyes increasing because of the flames, "as a ninja should never break his vow of loyalty." He stood up then and walked to kneel in front of her, never breaking eye contact with her. She stifled her gasp when he took her hands into his. "Shego, my dear, I will go alone to Japan and take my legion with me to recover the Lotus Blade. I will gladly wait for you to return when Drakken no longer needs you."

 _When Drakken no longer needs you..._

There was a zero percent chance of that happening now that she knew of it. They would always have their moments, she would unleash her wrath on him for every screw-up made, but they would never be completely done with each other. But how was she going to make her new...partnership with this handsome, powerful man kneeling in front of her work at the same time with Drakken?

~o~

He had been a young man when he went to Japan during his teenage years, against his mother's pleas because she didn't want him falling down the path his father had gone. It had not been a solid ending for their family in that sense, but he had been a master artist that he had wanted to pass it onto his son when he was of age. His father had been an officer in Her Majesty's military, but he became so...obsessed that he neglected his duties and thus became a shame to the family.

His mother had begged her son to not follow in his father's footsteps, but he swore he never would when he became an archaeologist and the world's leading simian expert, brought on one time he had been lost in the mountains while still mastering his abilities at Yamanouchi. He would have died if he had not been rescued by a family of macaque in one of the nearby springs. By then, he would have been nearly frozen to death at age seventeen if not for those monkeys who let him regain his body's functions in their company.

Monty remembered it all: he was young and eager to seek adventure, not wholly restrained by rules despite his societal upbringings, and not content to stay within the school's walls. During one night within the first week of his arrival, he snuck out of the sanctuary upon learning from one of his fellow students of a spring in the mountains that was said to harbor healing powers, and he believed that it might give him more than just a cure to his senses.

Unfortunately, when he got too far into the snowy wilderness, he realized he'd been too brash.

He had been freezing to death, and he knew it. There had been no way he would return to Yamanouchi before hypothermia took him, even if he knew the way...

Just as he collapsed into the snow, he'd vaguely heard _footsteps_ and screeches reaching his ears. Managing to raise his head, he looked up and saw a group of maybe five or six macaques - _monkeys_ \- approaching him with curious, blinking eyes, their mouths opened in shock as they beheld the sight of a human in their territory. With what little strength he had left, he'd stood on his knees and crawled towards them, only for them to come to his aid and drag him through the snow...until they reached the site of the healing spring he had been looking for.

There had been several fellow macaque awaiting them when they arrived. By then, Monty had been so cold he barely felt his entire body anymore, so unless he hurried, he would have died out there before he returned to face Master Sensei if he ever found out. Whimpering like the child who needed his mother, he'd hurriedly stripped and dropped his soaking garments onto nearby rocks to dry, before dipping himself into the powerful, steaming water. Unable to restrain a moan, he had allowed himself to be treated by the creatures around him with just companionship and grateful for the fact that they accepted him temporarily as one of their own. They saved his life.

He had been fascinated by the fact how monkeys and apes were so much like humans, but as a young man of seventeen, he found himself welcomed by the fact he could become closer to home with these creatures if he could only just understand them, help them - and perhaps _work_ with them.

When he returned to the school, the master seated him down and gave him a lecture on how he would undergo a far more painful journey in life as they all did - by they, he meant Sensei himself and the other students around him. At the time, Monty spat at the old man because of how he lacked real understanding of the world, as all elders did. Common sense spoke they were not all the same, but this one in particular ought to spare him senseless Confucius teachings and move onto the real matters. Yamanouchi was legendary for teaching multiple arts of _ninjutsu_ ; _Tai Shing Pek Kwar_ , which his father had learned, was amongst them. He was here for that one purpose only, because he deserved to know everything his father knew.

Now he had the ability, and the great power, but alas, it was incomplete. Once he had the one thing he came here for, his monkey ninjas in tow, then his quest for the monkey ruler throne would be complete. That sword was used to bring the school from the earth in the mountains to the glory it now stood, by the original Master of Monkey Kung Fu - and now it would be Monkey Fist's turn to wield it.

And then he would have Shego beside him, as his queen.

~o~

 _"Shego, taking off like this again!"_

"Get real, Dr. D! I haven't seen him in weeks, so I'm flying over there. We've had enough of the cheerleader, so I need a break to see him," she told him agitatedly. Her employer and somewhat father exhaled sharply and relented.

 _"Look, I'm sorry the MP3 plan did not work as the weather machine business didn't, but maybe you're right about meeting with this Monkey Hand -"_

She corrected him sharply and gripped her controls. "Monkey _Fist,_ " Shego snapped, growling through her teeth at the clouds that passed her by. Beneath the cockpit, the ocean shimmered blue to remind her of _his eyes._ "He called and asked me if we could see each other. He tried to get a magic sword in Japan, but it didn't go well because of Kimmy's idiot and those morons at the ninja school. He's looking for something new and needs my help."

Drakken gaped and scratched the back of his neck. _"Shego, it sounds like you really believe in this magic jumbo,"_ he said in dismay. _"I don't even understand how a sword can carve a school from a mountain in a short amount of time. I highly doubt I can accomplish that task myself."_

"Well, you don't have Mystical Monkey Power, Dr. D."

 _"Whether I have it or not is irrelevant! I did not go to college or even medical school to study mystical powers and voodoo-hoodoo. Oh, well, if my plans have failed thus far, I'll consider a deal made with this Monkey Fist. Maybe another call to Killigan will be in order. Four against two will do the trick."_

Shego suppressed another roll of the eyes. She did not say this, but yeah, like another partnership with Duff Killigan would work again. The golfer would be willing to forgive and forget the incident with the microchip, but when he met the monkey man? Who knew. Monty might not be too happy, either, unless she could convince him that the four of them would be beneficial.

"Four of us against those two?" she said to Drakken with a slight crack of the grin. "Sounds like a plan." He returned the grin, happy that she agreed.

 _"Excellent! I look forward to your return, Shego."_

She shut off the communication channel by the time she arrived at the Fiske Castle, when the land was covered with gloom and a chance of a rainfall. Within seconds, the first few drops pelted her jet's windows, but the windshield wipers brushed them all off. She found a clear landing and beside his banana-styled jet. Something told her he did not fly himself, that he had his monkeys do the deed for him. Powerful men rarely did anything on their own. She could take up the challenge and fly it for him someday soon. Maybe take the two of them off somewhere, to be alone together...

The rain was picking up heavier by the time she jumped out and ran up to the castle, charging up the drawbridge this time and ringing the doorbell since there was no secrets between them - well, not everything revealed between each other.

Shego was answered by a monkey ninja who ooked at the sight of her and leaped back to let her in. By this time, she was soaked from head to toe. Her skin crawled, and her breasts ached. "Monty?" she called out, getting no answer. She tried the nickname instead. "Hairy Hands? I'm here!"

She was soaking that she decided that she didn't want to trail herself all over his carpeting. Looking down at the monkey, she raised both eyebrows. "You won't mind?" she asked, reaching behind herself to unzip her catsuit. The little guy ooked and tilted his head to the side, giving her the answer. The man himself wouldn't mind seeing her walking around his castle like this, would he? It wasn't like he would roar at her like when they first met. They'd come to enough understandings in a short period of time.

By the time she was finished undressing, Shego stood wearing her black sports bra and boyshorts, bare feet touching the carpet, and her slowly drying hair hanging over her back. The monkey took her boots and clothes for her to dry someplace, and she had to follow it, wrapping her arms around herself as she took in the gloom of this place which was just as it was last time. The monkeys in the paintings greeted her with invisible shrieks. They made her laugh instead of cringe.

The lack of footsteps in her ears made it easier for her to quicken her pace as she pranced down the halls in her undergarments and with the monkey ninja not that far from her, keeping up with her every move. It wasn't long until they reached the lounge room - but strangely, Monty was not there. The fire was lit, however, and the dojo was sealed away for the time being somehow. Rubbing her arms, Shego walked over to it and knelt before it, exhaling when her skin began to warm with the intensity of the flames.

"You really have an interesting way of arriving into my humble home this way."

No warnings no longer surprised her, except when it came to Kimmy and that bumbler of hers - but not with him. She turned her face halfway to see him standing there in the shadows, watching her intently. The way he looked her over, she welcomed it warmly because he was the only man besides Drakken and Killigan she ever trusted. "The storm broke," she told him. "I didn't want to ruin your carpet."

He snorted. "Not like I care about that...though I confess I never expected you to pull this act off and surprise me like this," he said with a light rumble in his throat as he began to walk her way. She turned back to look into the fire, dropping her arms to her sides.

"So, what happened? Was Kimmy there when you and your little monkeys lost what you wanted?" Shego asked, not looking up at him. He continued to stand above her, gazing at her with his sharp eyes. He hissed.

"Not at all - but that pretender and his rodent prevented me yet again. To be back at the place where my earliest days as a basic student...I was so close yet again," he growled, finally dropping to his knees behind her. His body was so close to hers, cloth against naked flesh. "But no matter," he swore after a moment, leaning into her and inhaling her skin which carried remaining precipitation. "There will be another way. I am laying low for now, as much as I loathe it. There are countless Mystical Monkey artifacts over the world that I never stop to rest, my dear goddess."

Shego sighed and leaned against his shoulder. His arms came to wrap around her ample waist, clasping his hands together. "I haven't done so good lately myself. Dr. D yet again. But he thinks," she added, turning to look up at him and batting her lashes which made him grit his teeth, "that if we partner up, we'll be able to stop Kim Possible once and for all. The three of us and Duff Killigan, and the world is ours."

"Hmm..." He hummed against her shoulder when he leaned down to kiss it. "Sounds promising. However -" His gaze deepened, thrilling her body's core. "- it depends entirely on what I find amongst my ancient texts," he said. She chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, I'd like to take a look with you on that, Hairy Hands."

Monty's laugh was dry. "Have I ever told you it arouses me when you call me that?" he purred. His calloused hands left her waist and began to caress her stomach and hips, then up to her sides, coming over to waste no time in removing her bra straps, pulling it down to reveal her breasts for his touch. She gasped at the precision of his fingers playing with her nipples and the jolts that charged her nerves. Her head arched backwards when he squeezed her mounds, then captured her lips with his and growled against her. Her arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders for dear life at the same time he gave the last remaining article of clothing attention, sliding one hands beneath to find and gently pull the mound of hair before dipping a finger into her lava-dripping sex. Shego exclaimed at the overtly sensitive eruption in her pelvis when he played with her for awhile before she felt like she was on the verge of exploding - and then he let her go before taking her and laying her down on the floor in front of the fireplace, undoing the sash of his tunic, removing it along with his pants and underwear to join with hers.

Monty was strong and lithe as she remembered, his muscles outlined clearly by the flickering flames. His chest heaved up and down as he looked her over, mouth clearly watering as he bared his canines and licked his lips, resembling a starving predator. She grinned up at him as she used both hands as a pillow whilst shaking her chest a little so her breasts heaved up at him just to tease and set him off. Growling, he leaned forward and bruised her mouth and tongue with another lip-lock before moving down and lavishing her breasts again, then down until he reached her womanhood which dripped heavily between her parted legs, impatiently awaiting his vicious mouth and tongue.

Her cries bounced off the walls of the castle, unable to penetrate the stone and high glass windows, but she wouldn't be surprised if they attracted the attention of his monkey ninjas - wherever they were - but hoped they were smart enough to not locate the source of the noise.

She clenched and released by the time the thundering in her core could take no more. Spent and satisfied, she rolled onto her side away from the fireplace, trying to catch her breath just as he licked off the last of her from his mouth, still surveying her, and sitting up on his knees. When her energy returned so many moments later, Shego sat up and crawled towards him with another intention on her mind. Seeing the message in her eyes, Monty's gleamed when he took her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, he stood up gracefully on both legs without trouble and supporting both their weights, and carried them both out of the lounge.

 **This story mostly concentrates on the developing relationship between Monty and Shego, and when we get to "A Sitch in Time" itself, it's gonna be an extra challenge because of how those events played out.**


	3. Passion

**Final chapter. Enjoy, read and review. :D**

 **I also forgot to mention in the last chapter regarding young Monty Fiske's background, that it was mentioned but not completely explored that his father had shown interest in Monkey Kung Fu in other fics like "The Monkey's Valet" (a total devoted favorite of mine), and sought to pass it onto his son; in that same story, it was also mentioned his mother wanted it as a pass time instead of a life's career - and look what it did to both her husband and son this time around. ;) Don't we all know how that always ends?**

 **Without spoiling much, it was obvious enough that "A Sitch in Time" was merely an adventure of alternate reality, so the events playing out do not take a direct turn there.**

Chapter Three

Passion

She had her chance to keep him tied to his own bed and had her way with him - now it was his turn to return the favor.

His failure to acquire what he needed in Japan was more than made up for now that she came back to him tonight. He could have had her brought with him, and they would have gotten away from the school with greater force if the buffoon hadn't been there. But no; Drakken had to need her elsewhere, yet loyalty could not be broken. If his monkey ninjas ever thought to do that to him, then he would give them a lesson they would never forget.

Shego never even once mentioned a severe punishment from her employer at any time. This much was clear: she never once failed him. She never failed anyone in her life, and despised it even if it threatened to happen. But just when the redheaded heroine bested them, she went down with the blue-skinned scientist. But perhaps all of that would change when Monkey Fist did find it within himself to agree to this partnership with her, Drakken and the mad golfer.

English weather was unpredictable, so he anticipated the state she would come to him in. But he chose not to answer the door, instead leaving it to Chippy who seemed to like her more. The others would learn to follow suit. Crouching in every shadow his castle offered, he watched from the moment Chippy opened the door and let her in, and the sight of her took his breath away. Her suit and hair drenched in every angle, clinging to every inch of her being. Apparently, she didn't want to ruin any part of his home, so she surprised him - unknowingly - by stripping down until her athletic undergarments remained, nowhere near model sexy as she would put it, but provided sex appeal. She did not need any designer garments to grasp his attention; she was who _and_ what she was.

She'd handed her wet garments to Chippy, taking them to dry before wrapping her arms around herself and following him elsewhere, unaware that the man she looked for was present but hiding himself very well. Monty allied himself with the shadows and every corner there was, stealthy like the ninja he was, grinning from ear to ear as he hunted down the female in heat. To even keep his eyes glued on the pale form with dripping, clinging raven hair down her back, half-naked and barefoot, tailed after by shadows and gloom as well as serenaded by rain on the windows. Silently, the monkey master got closer and closer at the same time she finally reached the lounge where the fire was already made. The other monkey ninjas were elsewhere instead of behind that entrance to the dojo, because he had tonight planned just for them both. A gentleman never let his lady have the simplest tastes after a long period of separation - but Shego was not just any woman.

To see her silhouette by the fire, warming every inch of herself brought him out of his hiding place, and the welcome was more than just words. No business tonight save for a few words and promises - he was onto something far greater than the Lotus Blade now - and Drakken had let her come freely just to be with him, only he must have believed it would involve more business talk. None of that now, since Monty came out of his hiding place and dared to press himself against her, his woman...and to finally call her such thrilled and frightened him.

But what about _her_? He knew she was his now, but did she truly think of him as more than a mere partner in both sex and the fight for world domination?

He had always been a man to never let paranoia consume him, except for his goals which kept being blocked by the cheer squad. And any others. Right now, he settled on her in his arms, the fire before them warming their skins; his, however, was still covered with black cloth against her mostly bare form. His hands roamed over her, touching her and reveling in her strength and perfection, flawlessly different from others around them. The both of them matched no others in that they had unique abilities, albeit different circumstances, but that did not matter. They had been brought together by destiny and by choice combined.

 _Hairy Hands..._ that was what she adored calling him. He had sneered at her for it, struck her for it, but the more she called him such, gradually he came to cherish it far better than those horrid cute nicknames Amy had.

"Have I ever told you it arouses me when you call me that?" he'd asked seductively, enticed to his core at her body against his, the feel of her beneath his hands as he removed every obstacle so she was all his. Her responses, her returning caresses to his face and shoulders - and her leaking molten core beneath his fingers. Brought on by him and him alone.

And when he placed his mouth over her body, then reached the place where she wept, the taste of her was far better than a lime or any green fruit in his mouth. He drank down every inch of her when she reached her peak, then swept her up and now had her in his bed at the present.

"Ugh, Monty!" she grunted when he grasped onto her and rammed himself into her. He should have been gentle now, but she didn't ask for gentleness. She just wanted him to get right onto it because she was still full of energy and would spend it all with him until there was nothing left, same on his part. He slowed down only because his hips had received too much pressure against hers, then picked up when the intense pleasure in his loins roared for more.

Her legs were bent at the knees, drawn up together, but it was his legs that straddled her waist, amplifying the friction created between. He squeezed his eyes closed when the cave he was sheathed within caved around him, letting him know she was close with him. His buttocks was taut as her thighs rubbed against him, threatening to part ways and end up in an accidental, awkward form of the lotus. Her wrists were tied to the bedposts above her head, tugging down purely out of habit when another wave of fire overcame.

White-hot flashed within as well as before his eyes when he exploded inside her like an inferno, consuming them both and prompting him to collapse atop her.

Exhaling, he eased out of her and reached up to pull the bonds from around her wrists, pulling her close to him as he lay on his side, facing her. All he wanted to do was to just go to sleep right now, with her in his arms...

But she had to ask him a question related to work during pillow talk, which made him burst out into a fit of tired laughter. "So...what was it you were looking for before I arrived, Hairy Hands?"

~o~

"The Tempus Simia Idol!" he'd exclaimed when all four of them gathered at the Tri-City Museum for the prize. It had taken a considerable effort to get this through to Drakken and Killigan, her and Monty together, before it was agreed that there was nothing to lose if they wanted to get this into their hands. "Just look at it! As soon as we claim it, we search the entire globe for the head and take it far away to complete the magic! And the world will be ours!"

His laughter echoed off the walls, but thankfully, no guards ever came to them, but he did cause Dr. D and Killigan to roll their eye at his babbling of magic, but Shego had to suppress a giggle.

According to legend, she read with Monty, said priceless artifact was the statue of a monkey - but missing its head. Centuries ago, the head was removed and hidden away at some far point in the world, never written down as to which location for the sake of ensuring no one would obtain this magic weapon. But that was not all: if the body and head were ever brought together, they would unleash unspeakable dark powers that your nightmares could only dream of. To even think about that made her thrum; she loved the sound of it all...and even better when Monty translated what the name of the item meant.

"It's Latin," he'd told her, before it clicked together and she had to answer since she knew the language well.

" _Tempus,_ meaning 'time'," she'd clarified, "and _simia_ means monkey."

Translating altogether to mean "time monkey".

She recalled gasping when the mystery unraveled in her own mind, knowing Kimmy and her dopey friend wouldn't figure it out until it was too late: _it was the key to time travel._

When she broke the news to Dr. D and Killigan, they were ecstatic if still somewhat baffled at all of this ancient magic stuff, so complicated and advanced compared to science. By using this tool, they could go back to Kimmy's past, affect it in whatever way they could, so she would fall and they would be spared of her nuisance - and all four of them would win. The world would fall into their favor...

Only they were not so lucky when she and her sidekick came and got them all down. Her Monty - oh, wait did she REALLY call him _hers?_ \- and Killigan were ensnared in a giant fish bowl, Drakken was knocked into an empty sarcophagus, and she herself was trapped by a fallen pillar - and all of them were left for the police to come and take to the penitentiary.

It wasn't that she hadn't been here before, but this time with her lover in tow, things had gotten somewhat...interesting.

They had separate cell blocks, distances away so there was no night time between them, but mess hall as well as the courtyard more than made up for it all. Shego always felt so melancholy every time they parted; it wasn't like they hadn't before they were brought here, but because of the fact she felt like she'd known him forever, she discovered that she couldn't hide it anymore from herself: she couldn't stand being away from him.

She did notice how he always glanced her way longer than necessary, but it was not perverted in any sense. He would not betray their established trust in any way, nor would he abandon her because of the failed attempt to get what all four of them should have. It was not the end of the world; someday it would all be theirs, and hard work always paid off.

She growled to herself; someday she would kill Kim Possible herself if that was the last thing. She would take Kimmy, Monty would take out the idiot. It was settled.

Unfortunately, her feelings must have made themselves clear to both Drakken and Killigan who noticed. "Aye, lass, there is something different about ye," the golfer noted. "Something..." His brows creased before they softened and brightened with his eyes. "...glowing."

"Excuse me?" she snapped, baring her teeth in a snarl.

"He's right, Shego," Dr. D stated, snapping his fingers. "It's Monkey Fist, none other. I've known all along, but not like it was my business to stick my nose in."

Shego had to be careful to keep her voice lowered in case any of the others, especially Motor Ed, overheard. "Just what are you two implying?!" However, before either man could answer, a familiar voice startled her that she had to jerk her head behind her - and see a hilarious but disturbing sight.

"No, get back! Leave me!"

"Aw, no fair, Monty-kins! You shouldn't run away from me when we have something special going on between us!"

"We have _nothing_ between us, Amy!" Monty shouted to the homely, freckled and slightly overweight woman with her glasses tinting crazily along with the look in her eyes - and Shego had to slap her forehead along with Drakken's groans, ducking his head into his arms as they both recalled the sickly sweet DNAmy. And who happened to have been the one to give Monty his monkey hands and feet...but apparently she mistook his intentions as something else. She never took no for an answer.

"Lassie," Killigan whispered nervously, leaning in to her, "I think the lad could use a saving."

She gritted her teeth and was inclined - no, she damned well agreed. And she knew just what to do.

~o~

When he was brought here, he'd have thought Amy Hall would have gotten it through her head that he was not the least bit interested in her. Professionalism was what he made loud and clear, but she was thick-headed as ever that no matter time and distance, no matter his rebuffs, she was ever determined to see she got him.

What was Monty going to do now?

He could not have any of the watching guards involved, because it was strongly against his beliefs to hit a woman - save for the insufferable Miss Possible - but now he was more tempted than ever to do so to DNAmy. Yet, the memory of the first time he struck Shego when they first met, he regretted it immensely, but who knew it would lead to more from there? He shook his head; that was beside the point. Amy was his problem now, and it was his fight alone.

However, he did not expect to have help come to his aid.

Shego swooped in and tugged him away when the other woman was advancing after him, unknowing that he was already with another. He had considered telling her straight out, but there was no telling what the vile woman would say or do to Shego when she found out _who_ her "Monty-kins" was with. Even though Shego could take care of herself, there was a more protective side to Monty that was determined to make sure she would never become an unwilling subject to Amy's loathsome Cuddle Buddy experimentation.

"How did you even manage to get past the guards?" he had to ask as they ducked from others nearby - both guards and prisoners alike - as well as watchful cameras, and prowling with her until they found a secluded room that turned out to be a broom closet. Typical, but it was the best substitute to suffice them hiding from _her_.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What other options were there? I have some stealth left in me - something you taught me, Hairy Hands."

He chuckled and let her lean up to kiss him, which told him that he meant more to her than either of them realized it - but neither were willing to go too far and admit the kind of undying love in fairytales. She was saving him from DNAmy, and in return, he was letting her take the lead in their private moment in this confined space - limited as their time was, but they would make it last until the alarm blared for them to be returned to their separate cells. "Your 'stealth'," he hissed, hoisting her up as he placed his back against the wall, one leg straddling him while the other remained planted to support herself, "saved me good and well -" His attention suddenly shifted behind her to the closed door. If that woman was smart enough to not bother to peek in and find them...

Shego noticed his reaction and planted a finger to his bottom lip, tracing the pad before gently pinching it between her forefinger and thumb, drawing a taut sensation through his nerves. "Don't worry about that sugar cougar," she told him, making them both laugh, but him most of all. "We'll do our best to keep quiet."

He grunted and reached for the front of his tight orange pants, knowing that completely stripping down was out of the question in their predicament. Same with her, she pushed down hers and moved to link with him, inflicting the fire which empowered due to the knowledge that they were at risk of being discovered - by either guards or the obsessive splicer herself. The thoughts were pushed to the back of Monty's mind when his desire flared between his body and - "Shego..."

"Selena."

His eyes had been squeezed tight in the midst of his pleasure when she spoke. Now they snapped open, surprised. "W-what?" he managed. Did she just - she said her _real name?_ After all this time, and at a time like this, she was finally telling him! A part of him felt amazed and relieved that now they both knew each other evenly, and the other part was shocked that it had to be while they were doing this. Chuckling breathlessly, she answered with another thrust.

"It's my real name, Lord Monty Fiske - Selena Gough."

~o~

Amy's heart crushed into smithereens when she had to peek in through the crack in the wall when the noise reached her sensitive ears. She had seized this opportunity to try and bring her Monty to her while they were all here - but then Drakken's mean little tigress had to sweep in and hide him from her!

Her hatred and anger at Shego - and should she add jealousy? - amplified tenfold as she listened to the noises made, as well as watched as the couple rutted into each other against the wall of the broom closet, neither of them aware that there had been a crack in the wood and plaster so that another would catch on and peep without their knowledge. Oh, Amy wasn't going to tell on them to any of the guards; it would only push Monty-kins away from her.

She had much better plans in store.

 **For a long time, I wondered what Shego's real name would be, and in Coin of Light and Darkness' series, it was Sheena. There was another whose name and author I forgot, but I think Rachel was the name for Shego - and eventually I decided to name her after Selena, the Latin superstar who was killed in 1995. :) Made it more exotic.**

 **Yup, this isn't the end for Monkey Fist and Shego - or should I say, Monty Fiske and Selena Gough now? Amy's gonna have her revenge sooner or later. Stay tuned for more of this little saga of theirs!**


End file.
